Avalon Hetalia
by animexpert-Shizen
Summary: When the Honda empire threatens to overthrow all of the peace on this great Earth, only the chosen one may stop him in order to defend his loved ones and his home town of Rhoan. Join Yao Wang on his journey to record all that is dear to him so it may fill the new world! Main pairing ChuNi, but there will be several other pairings, as well as nearly everyone in here!
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, stupid soldiers. They've been marching around like ants preparing for the Honda Empire and i can't get any sleep aru!" A tenor voice exclaimed as the Chinese owner of the honey-like sound spread his limbs out around himself. His shoulder-length brown hair was tied into a ponytail, yet the wind still managed to whip his split bangs around. He focused his half-closed amber eyes at the clouds as the sun kissed his golden skin. His long green coat also got a miniature beating from the slightly coarse winds rushing around. The man adjusted his light orange ascot before reaching down and pulling a fortune cookie from the pouch attached to the belt that held his intricate tan pants up. He adjusted the front of his red and white horizontally striped shirt before popping the food into his mouth. The Asian man then successfully and skillfully pulled out the fortune with not a spot on it.  
"Odd fortune may come your way. Accept it and you'll help others." He chuckled before rolling up the small slip of paper and slipping it into his pocket. Resting his eyes once more, Wang Yao lay in a field of green, luscious, beautiful meadows: a few flowers occasionally dotting the monotony of the color and in the middle of the field a large black stone altar of some sort. He had to dodge past a few monsters and hit a few others with his wok and ladle to get here, but it was well worth it. The lack of sleep was driving him nuts and he couldn't handle it anymore. The poor man ended up escaping to his favorite spot in the whole entire world; Sunny Hill.  
Yao had to admit, the name was awfully cliché, but the views of sunsets, sunrises, moonlit nights, and just plain afternoon skies made up for it. The hill, more like a cliff, looked over the town of Rhoan. He lived just on the outskirts of the city.  
Damn his luck.  
Soldiers were always running amok outside of the town since no villagers, except him, lived there. Therefore; while everyone else was getting peaceful rest in the comfort and silence of their homes, he was stuck bashing his head against a wall, pillow, mattress, and whatever else was available, in attempts to deafen and/or knock himself out. None of the methods worked of course and he was beginning to get sick of being sleep deprived so he made his way up to this spot.  
This wonderful peaceful relaxing stupendous amazing- what was that?  
He saw a crimson ribbon descending from the sky. Sitting up, Yao extended his hand and managed to reach the piece of fabric. It looked like it had some form of ancient script on it, and seemed to be a bookmark.  
"What is- WHAT THE HELL ARU?!" The man jolted up and turned upon seeing the large obsidian rock that adorned Sunny Hill GLOWING. He scrambled to his feet and began to back away from the stone. "I-I must be dreaming aru! I must be!" he took another step back and fell over a random (trolling) rock. Starring wide-eyed at the stone tablet emitting a golden light, Wang didn't dare make a move. Then a curious thing happened and a book seemed to materialize out of the heavenly light. It was large and torn up with a thick, brown leather cover. The piece of literature was also stuffed with sheets upon sheets of worn and torn, hardly white, paper. It appeared to hover for a second before floating over and landing safely in front of Yao. It took a few minutes for the Chinese to register anything, yet alone move. Many thoughts raced through his mind while his brain began processing all of this information. He eventually reached forward with shaky hands and gingerly brushed his fingertips against the bind of the book. A section on the cover shot in two, and opened almost, to reveal a huge pinkish-red dragon's eye. The iris flitted around before fixating itself on Yao, seemingly studying him and looking him over. This of course made Yao freak the heck out.  
"OH. MY. GOD. ARU." He screeched and crawled away from the odd book. It once again seemingly floated over to him, resting itself at his shaking feet. The eye was closed this time, thank God, but that didn't change the fact that this thing was SCARY. Yao was a rather superstitious individual and didn't really like magic of any kind. The mere thought of such practices freaked him out. Although some force was driving him towards the strange book; he felt he should scoop it up and flip through the pages as if it belonged to him.  
Ever hear the phrase, curiosity killed the cat? Well in this case, Wang might have well had been the world's biggest sucker of a cat.  
He reached outward with a still tentative hand and quickly grabbed the reading material, and in one fluid movement, whipped it open and rested it on his lap. A red-orange light emitted from the parchment that held foreign words as beams of gold also shot out. Then an odd voice sounded from behind him.  
"So the prophecy is true! There really is a chose one!" Yao snapped his head in the direction of the sound and saw what appeared to be a Sino soldier dressed head to toe in dark purple armor. "come boy, give me that book" evil shadows seemed to whip around his presence; Yao decided he wasn't giving him anything.  
"N-No!" he stood and backed away from the evil presence.  
"Now now, there's no use in resisting, hand it over." The man came closer and held out his hand.  
"N-no aru!" China shouted shaking violently.  
"GIVE ME THE BOOK!"  
"NO!" The beams of light turned into what appeared to be huge flames. Smoke rose from the pages and the literature seemed to be burning. Then a boy, as freaky as it sounds, materialized himself out of the now fading ambers. His eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown, his skin almost golden like Yao's. Unruly onyx hair sprayed out from his head, resembling flames, oddly enough he also saw a huge curl sticking out of the side of his head... With what appeared to be a face on it. He was shirtless but wearing a pair of red Asian-style pants that puffed out from his legs, and stopped right below his mid-knee. From there to his foot was covered in gauze bandages. He was about the size of a normal boy; even taller than Yao actually. And there was one last thing. His hands were in giant pieces of steel, chains hanging down from each.  
"Feels great to finally stretch my limbs and be out of that book! B-BUT HEY DA-ZE, why don't you pick on someone your own power?!" He shouted pointing a accusatory metal-covered arm at the beast.  
"What? Is this the Book of Prophecy's true power?!" The soldier laughed in a deep and threatening voice.  
"Quick draw a sword!"  
"What aru?!"  
"A sword da-ze!"  
"But I have no weapons aru!" The Asian boy from the book face-palmed, not even reacting to the hard metal slamming into his face.  
"Don't tell me you don't know how to use it!"  
"Use what!?"  
"The book! Draw a sword from the book!"  
"What?! You're crazy! You're insane! Books don't spit out swords!"  
"They're also not supposed to have giant demon eyes that blink and follow you, or throw out magical spirits."  
"... I guess..."  
"I grow tired of this conversation boy! If you won't hand me the book then I'll just pry it from your dead fingers!" The soldier began shaking until the entirety of his armor flew off of his body, revealing a giant Minotaur beast. He growled and gave out a thunderous roar.  
"H-Holy Confucius aru!"  
"Draw a sword da-ze! Just open the book, turn the page to one with a picture of a sword on it, and reach in and grab it!" The magical floating boy shouted at Yao. The Chinese man ripped the book open and leafed through the pages quickly before coming to a page that read 'Genesis'. There was a picture of said sword on the left side of the page, and oddly enough what appeared to be tiles on the right.  
"Stop starring and draw already, damn it!" The Korean spirit shouted and Yao nodded.  
He looked fearfully at the ready to attack Minotaur as he placed his hand on the page. It strangely enough sunk into the book and Yao was able to pull out a sword from the confines of the literature.  
"W-whoa aru..."  
"HE'S CHARGING DA-ZE!" The Chinese snapped out of his thoughts and dropped the book on the ground before charging at the approaching Minotaur. The beast let out a ferocious growl before swinging his giant ax at Yao. The young man agilely jumped over the blade thanks to his martial arts training.  
'Speaking of which shouldn't I be there now?' His thoughts were interrupted with another battle cry. The monster swung his weapon again and Yao was able to stop it with his sword.  
"What's this?! This flimsy weapon is stronger than my ax?! Impossible!" The monster withdrew his weapon and got ready to swing again. However Yao had found the opportunity to stab the creature right in the heart. It let out a terrible cry before crumpling to the ground, the Asian man barely jumping out of the way in time. The only sound that now filled the air was the labored breathing of an exhausted Yao. The monster then began fading away until a few glowing shards was left behind. He bent down and picked up the crystal-like structures.  
"Geez, you finally done shrimp?!" The floating boy let out a long yawn.  
"Sh-Shut up aru!" Yao retorted. "That was scary and..." Just then the sword he had in his grasp changed it's form from a gorgeous blade of fire to that of a rusted battle sword.  
"AWW LOOK! YOU MESSED IT UP DA-ZE!" exclaimed.  
"SHUT UP ARU!"  
"Or wha- ah~" the Korean spirit moaned as the curious Chinese began tugging on the curl protruding from his head.  
"What's this thing aru?" Yao wrapped the hair around his finger and tugged a few more times.  
"A-ah~ m-mmmmm~ h-harder~ w-wait n-no stop... Mm..."  
"What?" Yao blinked in confusion. He watched as the spirit's face became more and more flushed and his breathing seemed to become shallow.  
"S-stop..." He pleaded leaning on Yao's shoulder and began panting.  
"Okay?" The young man let go of the hair and within a second the Korean spirit was back to normal.  
"How could you do that?!" He shouted blushing dark crimson.  
"Do what?"  
"Touch... Touch... That part of me!"  
"Your curl?"  
"YES! How would you feel if I pulled yours?"  
"Do I even have one?" Yao fingered through his silky hair and discovered a protruding curl sprouting from his head. "Oh. I do aru." China pulled on it, but nothing happened.  
"...lucky bastard da-ze."  
"... What... Are they aru?" Yao lifted one of the spirit's iron covered arms. "H-holy cow they're heavy aru!"  
"Oh these old things?" Korea retracted his hand and grinned. "These are just shackles. They bind me to the book da-ze." The Chinese only offered a confused look.  
"Just trust me, I'm the origin of everything, and I'm pretty badass too da-ze." The other man rolled his eyes before turning to the ground.  
"So what does this thing do anyways?" Yao leaned down and picked up the monstrous book.  
"Everything da-ze!" The South Korean exclaimed.  
"Everything?" The Chinese quirked a brow as he began leaving through the pages.  
"Yes! I'm Im Yong Soo! The fire guardian spirit! And that book only originated because of me da-ze! It's an amazing piece of legend and you..." The Korean trailed off.  
"And I what?"  
"You're name da-ze?"  
"Oh! I'm Wang Yao."  
"And you Yao, now hold the power of the world in your hands! It's called the Book of Prophecy, got it? It can make and does make up everything and everyone. You see those tiles? Well their like stickers almost. You can rearrange them to form new items."  
"Okay aru... Does everyone get one of these or..."  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT DA-ZE! You're the chosen o-"  
"Finish that sentence and I kill you aru." China tossed the book down on the ground behind him and began leaving.  
"W-What?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT DA-ZE!" The Korean chased after the man.  
"I can aru. I did aru." Yao shrugged and kept walking.  
"No you can't da-ze!" Yong Soo flew close behind.  
"Yes I can aru."  
"Well... Well at least go back and get the book! You saw that big monster da-ze! What if he gets it?!" The spirit begged swooping in front of the Asian's face and putting on huge puppy dog eyes. The Chinese sighed.  
"Yong Soo, out of my fa-"  
"PWEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSEEEEEE DA-ZE~?!" Yao huffed.  
"Fine, fine," he turned and walked back to the piece of literature. He plucked up the Book of Prophecy from the ground and began carrying it with him.  
"I think I heard something this way!" Yao tensed and jolted his head up, frantically looking around like a frightened bird.  
"Aha! More enemies da-ze! Let's- Hey! Where are you going?!" Yong Soo shouted after a retreating Yao, who just kept running. The spirt scoffed. "Ha, I'll take them on my- oh, crap they're humans! Damn!" The spirit then transformed into a small orb of light and jetted away from the scene.

"This armor..." A man ran his fingers nervously through his silver hair. "It belongs to our empire..." He roamed his crimson eyes over the stupendous green fields. "But... What on earth?" He leaned his weight against a large obsidian rock as he surveyed the broke armor. There was no soldier in sight and it appeared that the pieces were quite literally torn off of the body. "Who... Who could have done this?"  
"The tracks go this direction!" The albino-appearing man turned around to face one of his soldiers. "Should we follow, General Beilschmidt?"  
"You idiot! We can't go further into enemy territory! We will be killed!" He turned around the whole way to face the now trembling soldier. Adjusting his large sword hanging from his back and shifting his round shield attached with a strap at his shoulder, he glared at the man. "Go report this to the border soldiers... I'll talk to the prince."  
"Y-yessir." The soldier retreated, leaving Gilbert Beilschmidt time to once again survey the impossible scene.

"…Just... What happened?"

Yep, there it is. The only Hetalia and Avalon code crossover :3

If you want a list of character equalities

(i.e. China=Yumil, South Korea=Rempo, Prussia=General Heath)

Then just request it by review or PM :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"You can slow down now da-ze, there is no way they would follow us further." Yao gratefully took this suggestion and stopped to catch his breath. "Yao listen to me. The moment the book chose you your destiny was decided. You can't run from this! It is your fate! Everything that happens now will be that of fantasy! Embrace it! Don't run from it da-ze! You're special! You're the chosen one!" The Asian's breath slowed and he looked the fire spirit straight in the eyes.  
"... Well, what if I don't want to be special? All I want to do is live out the rest of my days as a regular peasant. My family died because I wasn't strong enough to defend them! I'm sorry, but I can't save the world. You have the wrong person." He straightened himself and began walking away.  
"Yao! You're just going to abandon everything?! At least try! At least attempt! At least... At least care... Do it in memory of your family! They were probably killed by monsters right? Then use the book to defeat them! Defeat all you want! Seek revenge, just... just use the book. If you don't the New World won't have anything at all."  
"I just..." He turned back and looked at the desperate spirit's face and sighed. "...okay aru."  
"GREAT DA-ZE!" However, the Korean's newly-formed grin soon faded as he looked at Yao's despaired appearance.  
"You'll... You'll understand one day..."  
"Understand what?"  
"... This world... Will soon be destroyed; that's why the book has chose now to pop up. This world will die and a new one will be born."  
"What?! Wha-"  
"Silence! Before this happens you must record all that is worthy of traveling to the new world in the Book of Prophecy!"  
"... And then they'll be in the new world?"  
"Yes. You just have to code scan it!"  
"Code... Scan?"  
"It's um like.. It's like hitting someone with a book but they don't feel it. It doesn't effect anything either."  
"But I still have to hit them with a book?"  
"Well I mean... Ugh, how do I put this... Oh! Try code scanning those flowers over there." Yong Soo gestured towards a patch of flame-resembling flora. Yao walked over and raised a brow before smacking one of the plants with the bind of the book.  
"NOT LIKE THAT DA-ZE!"  
"Like what then aru?!"  
"You have to have the book open and try to smack it with the pages or that happens." The spirit pointed his shackled arms to the dead and mangled flower.  
"Well how was I supposed to know that?!" The Chinese huffed before opening the book and smacking the patch of flowers with the paper. When he turned the book back to him he saw a picture of the plant.  
"We'll have to get someone to tell us the name later." Yong Soo smiled. "But for now, good job!"  
"So... How do I scan other things? The same way?"  
"Yep! OUCH!" Yao hit the spirit over the head with the large book. "I CAN'T BE SCANNED WITH THE BOOK! I HAVE MY OWN BOOKMARK DA-ZE!"  
"Really? Oh this red thing aru?" China flipped the pages until he came to the piece of intricate cloth.  
"Yes da-ze, it binds me to the book. Almost like he second part to my shackles."  
"Oh, sorry aru. I just wanted to make sure you made it to the new world. Your very... Entertaining aru." Yao gave a handsome smile and the fire spirit blushed a dark crimson.  
"W-Well whatever da-ze, don't hit me ever again since you know now." The Korean spirit began floating away before abruptly turning around. "Oh who am I kidding?! I can't be mad now, because it's time to start," the spirit punched the air in excitement. "Our fiery legend!"

Have a equality thinger!Main- China

Fana- Vietnam  
Selfy- Hungary  
Dorthea- Taiwan  
Nanai- Romania  
Lauca- Wy

Rex- Romano  
Heath- Prussia  
Anwar- Hong Kong  
Duran- America  
Valdo- Japan

Gustav- Germany  
Meenya- Italy  
Helen- Thailand  
Kamui- Russia  
Romaioni- Lithuania  
Francesca- Poland  
Haochy- North Korea  
George- Austria  
Vis- Seborgia

Xenonbart- Rome  
Guri guri- Poochie

Werman- England

Rudrud- Sweeden  
Gim- Sealand

Olly- France  
Ellie- Norway

Neaki- Iceland  
Mieli- Finland  
Ur- Hong Kong  
Rempo- South Korea

These may or may not change :/ some of them may not make ense or may be a bit crude but I promise it will come together and you'll eventually see that no one is really evil here.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so... Someone advertised this fanfiction, which was really sweet, however, it was also very rude because they posted it on another's work. (I won't embarrass them by saying the name), I thank you for reading my story and for trying to get the word around, but please don't do it by review on another story :( it's disrespectful to the author and I'm sure you didn't mean to be rude, but it does come across that way.

"Why don't we go to your home?" Yong Soo suggested. He had shrunken to the size of a small bird and was currently hitching a ride on the Yao's shoulder express.  
"Wow, would have never thought of that one aru." The Chinese rolled his eyes.  
"WHOA LOOK! IT'S A TABLET!" The Spirit grew back to his normal size and Yao stumbled before falling on his backside.  
"... YOU WEIGHT A TON ARU!"  
"LOOOOOKIEEEEE~!" Yong Soo flew over and pointed to a cobblestone rock. Yao stood and dusted off his rear before following.  
"These are basically recipes for making weapons da-ze! They help level up your swords and axes and what-not!"  
"Really let me see it..." Yao took a look at the tablet and began reading, only it wasn't any language he knew... Yet he could understand every word. Information began flooding his head and he placed a hand over his right eye while wincing in pain. "W-What just happened aru?" he stumbled backwards and rubbed both of his eyes.  
"You can read ancient script da-ze! That's proof you're the chosen one!" The fire guardian looked at the boy with hopeful eyes and a honest smile.  
"Y-yeah aru... Let's move on now." Yao said shaking his head a bit, as if trying to shake off the words. They both continued on until they were met with another roadblock.  
"Look da-ze! It's a monster!" Yao drew his sword and began attacking the Goblin. "Wait! Code scan it first!"  
"What?! Are you nuts?!"  
"No da-ze, JUST DO IT!"  
"Fine!" China took out his book and barely missed being hit by the creature's hammer. He then began hitting the monster with the book continuously.  
"WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS DA-ZE!"  
"I DON'T WANT TO DIE ARU!" The Chinese then opened the opened the book, and slammed the pages against the beast. The monster seemed to pause for a bit, as if frozen by the book. This gave Yao just enough time to stab it in the heart. The best let out a cry in pain before slumping over and fading away. The Chinese panted before turning to the spirit. "WHY CAN'T YOU HELP ME WHEN I'M IN A SITUATION LIKE THAT?!"  
"Geez da-ze calm yourself..."  
"And why should we code scan monsters?! I don't want them in the new world aru!"  
"Listen da-ze, the ideal new world is one where humans and monsters can live together in peace. The only reason monsters attack humans is because people attacked them first."  
"I guess so aru..."  
"Come on da-ze let's hurry to your house! I want to see the place!"  
"Fine aru..." Yao huffed and continued onwards, reaching a crossroad. Two soldiers were stationed there, each guarding a different road.  
"Code scan them too da-ze!"  
"You want me to go up to random strangers and hit them with a book!?"  
"Humans can't tell when their being code scanned, da-ze, don't be stupid!"  
"Fine aru, fine." The Asian walked over to the soldier who looked down upon him. His eyes were covered by his stunningly silver armor and all that was visible on his entire body was his mouth.  
"What is it citizen?"  
"U-uh... Y-yes aru... I um... Wanted to show you... Uh" Yao took out his book and slammed the pages down upon the man, effectively code scanning the fighter.  
"What is it?" The soldier asked completely unaffected.  
"O-Oh I lost it, sorry..."  
"Continue on then, and have a good day." The soldier averted his gaze and went back to being on guard. The Chinese smiled nervously before turning around and walking away.  
"See? What did I tell you da-ze!"  
"Whatever aru..."  
"Hey what's that?" Yong Soo asked pointing to a pretty run-down shack.  
"That's my house. It's not much but it's home aru." Yao smiled.  
"Do you want to step inside?" The South Korean suggested.  
"No aru, I want to show you around the town first aru. Everyone should meet you."  
"B-but Y-Yao-"  
"No really aru, I insist." The fire guardian sighed and shook his head as he floated after the persistent boy.  
The two waltzed into the town center and Yao looked around. Stone roads stood out from the much different dirt paths they had previously been walking. In the middle was a small market place of some sorts, and all around we're humble and modest village homes.  
"Those two crazy women must be off somewhere else." The Chinese shrugged and continued walking. "Let's visit Vi-Vi." He smiled.  
"Who?"  
"Oh, sorry aru. A childhood friend, and her real name is Viet." He turned left and walked up to a larger house. It still looked fairly poor, but it had a lot more space.  
"Ah, nice to see you again Yao!" Came an Asian voice. The Chinese shifted his gaze from the fire spirit the sound and smiled.  
"Hello Thai aru!" He grinned and jogged over to the man.  
"Jibun was wondering when you would show up!"  
"Oh, I was sleeping again." Yao said bashfully laughing while he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"That's fine, jibun is just happy you're here! Are you in good health ana~?" The man's smile nearly split his face in two. He had chocolate spiked hair and large golden, almost tangerine, eyes. He had tanned skin and was dressed in a white military jacket with matching pants. An orange sash decorated with medals hung from his shoulder.  
"Yes, thanks for asking!"  
"Who is jibun?" Yong Soo asked.  
"It's how he says I aru."  
"Hmm? Who are you talking to?" Thai asked blinking in confusion.  
"What? Im Yong Soo here." The Chinese pointed to the large spirit floating beside him. When the other Asian just stared, Yao turned to the fire guardian. The floating boy sighed.  
"This is what I was trying to tell you da-ze! People can't see me! Only you can!"  
"W-What?! Are you serious?!" The Chinese whispered back harshly before laughing. "J-Just a joke aru!" The man blinked again with a confused look before smiling.  
"Okay~! Viet is just upstairs if you want to see her! I just stepped out for a moment to get some spices, glad I did when I did, wouldn't have had someone to help me with the groceries." Yao chuckled and grabbed a bag of food before walking into the house. He began unpacking the bottles of spices and cured meats before Thai grabbed his hand.  
"Yao... Why don't you go see Viet?" The Chinese looked at him and frowned before nodding.  
"O-of course aru..." He put the containers down and began walking up the stairs as Thai worked in silence.  
"Viet aru?" A obsidian-haired woman turned her head.  
"Ah Yao, come in!" She gave a cheery smile. Sunlight poured in through a large window by her bed, making her radiant honey colored eyes pop even more. She had her locks in a loose ponytail and her bangs swept down across her forehead in a clean but messy manner. A shawl covered her shoulders and her sunset orange and pink dress, which all blended nicely with her porcelain skin. Yao nodded and walked towards her. She was sitting up in bed and was previously looking out her window. "It's so nice to see you again! Thank you for visiting!"  
"Of course aru. Always count on me aru." She gave a heartfelt smile and reached out her hand. She grasped Yao's palm and intertwined their fingers.  
"You always say that! Then you go off and sleep for hours on end." The Chinese chuckled nervously. "Hey what's this?" Viet reached over and picked the Book of Prophecy from Yao's open bag.  
"O-Oh that's nothing..." The woman looked up at him with large begging eyes.  
"Don't you trust me with the information?" She teased and gave a giggle.  
"... It's the Book of Prophecy..."  
"What?! Don't tell her da-ze! You're not supposed to tell anyone!" Yong Soo punched Yao's shoulder but the man kept talking.  
"It is a legendary script that will save the new world! It records everything and then it ends up in the new world. You just have to code scan things and people and flowers and monsters-"  
"W-whoa... That sounds amazing! But... This is in a different language... You must really smart to understand it!" Viet smiled before returning the book.  
"Y-yeah." Yao smiled sadly before zipping his bag shut. "So... How are you feeling?"  
"Better since you came." The Chinese grew wide-eyed and blushed. A certain fire spirit rolled his eyes off to the side. Viet smiled. "but enough about me, how have you been doing?!" The two chatted for a while about miscellaneous events until they had nothing left to speak about, Yao being the only one to really talk about anything and Viet just commenting.  
"Ah, I have to be on my way aru. I promised teacher I'd see him again today."  
"But of course!" The Vietnamese woman smiled and gave him a hug. Yao began to leave and put his hand to the railing, just as Viet began speaking. "Really Yao... Thanks for coming... I... Had fun." All he could do was nod and walk down the steps.  
"Ah Yao." As soon as he reached the bottom of the steps Thai greeted him once again. "Thank you for visiting Viet again. It means so much to her. Have some bread. I just made some and I have too much. I put some raisins in it so it should taste amazing." He grinned and hugged the other Asian. "Really, thank you so much." Yao nodded and hugged back before breaking the contact. He picked up the bread from the table and stuffed it inside of his messenger bag.  
"... Don't thank me, you're the one who should get all the credit. You take care of her so well." And with that he left the house. Stepping off of the porch, Yong Soo finally decided to speak.  
"That girl you talked to just now... She's really sick and... She's going to die soon da-ze..."  
"What?!" Yao looked shocked at the floating man.  
"You want to save her right?!"  
"Of course I do aru!" The Chinese gave a threatening step forward towards the fire guardian.  
"Hey! Don't take it out on me! Use the books power! It can save her! Still convinced its a nuisance?" Yao looked down at his bag with a determined glint in his eyes.  
Im Yong Soo shrunk down to a miniature size and smiled. "Don't worry da-ze, lets just keep going."  
"Sure aru." They began walking, right by another neighboring shack.  
"Hmm? You look down, what's wrong da?" Yao turned around and saw a tall man with snow white hair. He had big beautiful amethyst eyes and wore a blue silk coat with brown shorts and long brown cargo boots on. He was currently exiting his house and looked towards the two with a friendly smile.  
"Oh, good morning Mr. Braginski aru." The Asian offered a wave as the much larger individual walked over to him.  
"I told you Yao, just call me Ivan."  
"Ah, sorry aru. Just a little sad. Viet seemed to just be doing worse, although she said she was better aru." The Asian sighed sadly.  
"You should code-scan him da-ze."  
"Ah, I see. I too find myself in low spirits on occasions such as yours. Currently I'm experiencing the illness of writers' block. Not one poem, not one story, nothing. I must have done something wrong to irritate the gods da?" The Russian chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'll bash my head against a wall all night and it's hard to work up the next morning knowing I didn't accomplish anything."  
"What a downer da-ze. You should code-scan him."  
The fire spirit scoffed and Yao swatted at him. The purple-eyed skyscraper (at least in comparison to Yao) raised a brow.  
"Ha ha, sorry aru, just a bug."  
"A BUG DA-ZE?!" The South Korean the latched onto his hand and bit down on his pointer finger.  
"OW! YOU LITTLE ASS!" The Chinese clapped his hands together, squishing the spirit like a fly.  
"You're a... Curious person da? Maybe I should write a book about you sometime..." The Russian chuckled before sighing. "I was just about to go flower gazing, I was hoping to find some more sunflowers to decorate my house with. It gets my mind off of things; I think about the meanings of flowers and sometimes it even gives me ideas da?" He smiled and adjusted the messenger bag perched on his shoulder. "Did you know hat all flowers have meanings? I can interoperate any you give me." The previously injured fire spirit laughed and seemed to completely get over his wounds and over all 'smashedness' as he got an idea.  
"Why don't you show him that one we got earlier da-ze?! Then code-scan him!" Yao stole a glance his way before deciding that this was, surprisingly, a good idea. He reached inside his satchel and discreetly opened the book to the right page, pulling out one of the red flowers. The plant looked had three vertical petals, seemingly waving a bit. The flora resembled flames and fire, and looked alive as he handed the flower over to Ivan.  
"Ah, this flower! It's quite beautiful, it's name is a Blazera. It signifies passion. Ah yes, this flower is extremely popular among young teens who are madly in love, or, at least, believe they are. Mind if I keep one? If you have extras that is."  
"Of course not aru. Keep it as a good luck charm, and thank you." Yao waved goodbye as he started walking the other way. The fire spirit also turned and waved to the man, even though he knew the Russian would never see him. He then gasped in shock.  
"That guy is starring at your ass da-ze!"  
"Yeah right aru." The Chinese rolled his eyes.  
"He is da-ze! Doesn't he know you're mine da-ze?!"  
"SINCE WHEN ARU?!"  
"Since forever da-ze, duh, everything originated in me, therefore I own everything!"  
"Nothing originated in you aru!"  
"Everything originated with flames and lava!"  
"What about the earth that had to be heated to feed the magma aru?"  
"I-I... WELL NO ONE CARES ABOUT THAT DA-ZE!"  
"Ah yes... Arguing with air. Yao really is an interesting person." Ivan sniffed the red flower as a smiled spread across his face. "I wonder if I should tell him he has a grass stain on his shorts... Well I'm sure he'll find out sooner or later, da?" The Russian then put the flora in his coat pocket and continued his walk.

Okay, off to go update Just Bloom! Also, added a cover for this story! I drew it so sorry for the crappy quality XD


	4. Chapter 4

Yao continued his stroll and argument with the annoying spirit as he made his way into the realization area of the town. Beautiful cobblestone streets were present under each step the man took and each distance that Yong Soo flew over.

"Um excuse me, Yao." The Chinese jerked his head forward and came face to face with a man with dark black hair and purple eyes. A curl protruded from the split in his bangs and he was dressed rather sharply. A midnight blue pantsuit with a black undershirt and a white cravat dressed the man's body as well as a pair of rimless glasses. Yao immediately straightened up and cleared his throat nervously.

"E-Er… do I know you aru?"

"Well maybe not, but I know you. You see I'm the mayor of this fine village. I know everyone's name; it's part of my job." The Austrian pushed a lock of hair behind his large pointed ear.

"Whoa da-ze he's an elf! They're bastards!" Yong Soo announced.

"Hmm? Oh I see you've noticed my ears. Yes I'm an elf, the most elite class of species out there. Don't feel intimidated, I'm just like you just more sophisticated." He smiled honestly before walking off. Yao scoffed.

"Whatever aru. I've seen too many people like him to be affected anymore." The Chinese sighed and began walking on. The fountain seemed to be miles long as he walked around the structure. He heard a small splash and a "plunk" into the water and turned his gaze to a obsidian haired man. He wore a covering mask over his lower face and a hood for his head, although the village's windy conditions rendered the covering useless. He folded his hands together and closed his eyes. For a moment, and Yao didn't know why, he was forced by some outside presence to stop and just stare at the man. Yong Soo shivered a bit and flew back into his bookmark inside the Book of Prophecy. Why did he flee at the sight of a mere mortal? He couldn't quite put his finger on it…

"Wh-Who are you aru?" Yao asked all of a sudden, snapping the man out of his wishing.

"… I am just a passerby." He answered in a deep voice that spread like flowing shadows in a deep black prison cell.

"Well… What are you doing aru? If you're lost I can help you aru…"

"No, I am fine." The man answered, yet the Chinese felt compelled to help him.

"Are you sure aru? I've lived in this village for many years."

"No, everything is just fine… have some money for your troubles." He handed them some golden coins.

"N-No really aru, it's fine don't worry."

"Really take it." He shoved the coins onto him and began walking away. The recipient of the money began staring at it before jolting his head up.

"I-I didn't catch your name aru!" Yao said frowning.

"That's because I didn't say it." He kept walking and soon was gone from sight, like a ninja in the night, leaving with a bit of his heart. The Chinese then soon found himself blushing bright red.

"Fancy seeing you here!" That voice. Yao ripped open his messenger bag and shoved his new golden coins into the purse. In the haste, the Book of Prophecy dropped to the ground. "What the fuck is that book? Educating yourself now? There's no point. Damn it, once you're poor there's no changing it. There's no way out for us. We're just the doormats that the rich walk over when they don't feel like soiling their bitchy-ass shoes. Listen you're a nice person, but, you're too naive. Remember what I told you? The world has two fucking types of people: the haves and the have-nots. Studying is only for the fucking stuck up pussy-ass bitches. No matter how fucking hard we work or whatever shit we do we'll never get any reward..." An Italian man bent over and picked up the book handing it to Yao. "There you go."  
"You're wrong!" The Chinese ripped the book from his hands and the man looked at him shocked before furrowing his brows in anger.  
"Oh yeah? Who're you to talk?! What can you do about it?!" He stomped his foot on the hard pavement.  
"I can kick your ass is what I can do aru!" Yao said stepping into a fighting stance. The Italian, taken aback, stepped down.  
"That's why you're the chosen one da-ze!" Yong Soo exclaimed grinning.  
"What's up with you? You're never this animated!" The man exclaimed as he ran a hand through his  
"Because I'm here da-ze!"  
"But I guess that doesn't change the fact that you're one of the only people I don't hate... And I guess you could say... We're friends. I'll always have your back got it bastard?!" The man ran off before Yao could say anything more.

"…Seriously?! Friends with him da-ze?!"

"He can be a really nice guy when he wants to be aru!"

"What about just now?!"

"Well he can be a stick up your ass when he wants to be too aru, never said he was always exactly pleasant to be around…" The Chinese rolled his eyes and began walking again. He strolled along as he whistled and ignored the Korean's advice about choosing friends wisely because friends originated in him so he should know and what-not. He came face-to-face with a guard standing in front of a large stone gate. Im Yong Soo stopped his bickering to admire the artistry carved onto the piece.

"Wow, where's that to da-ze!" He gestured to the path going through the gateway.

"The palace aru, the king is over boisterous and the princess is a spoiled brat."

"Da-ze! That man is a soldier what if he-" Yong Soo stopped as he heard said guard bust out into laughter.

"No even they agree." Yao scoffed before turning right and continuing his journey.

The Asian man came to another clearing soon after and ran into another Italian man. Although, his curl was a lot more angular than Yao's best friend. His hair also seemed a bit redder and the man was also a little shorter than the others.

"You look gorgeous!" The Chinese turned a bright shade of pink.

"Hello Seborgia." He groaned and secretly began making some kind of escape plan in his head.

"And even cuter when you blush!" He laughed, his initial angry expression fading. "Obviously you didn't come here with my good-for-nothing cousin, so what exactly could you be doing here? Oh I bet I know! Ah, to be as popular as you~" He set down the plate of cookies he had baked on a patio table by the chair in which he was seated.  
"Who is this creep da-ze?"  
"I used to be a huge catch before you came. Can't say I blame them, you hair and body are to die for." The Italian proclaimed and Yao only grew a deep maroon. "Ha ha! See? So cute when you blush! Why don't I teach you a trick! Works every time, and it knocks them dead like nothing else!"  
"Maybe he has a battle strategy da-ze!" Yong Soo's interest was suddenly piqued and he began listening intently.  
"First to find a moving target! Sneak up slowly and..." The auburn-haired man turned around and walked up to his house, as if acting casually. The Korean nodded, now having respect for the previously called "creep". Even his Chinese companion couldn't help but to be curious so he moved forward. "Attack!" The Italian turned and bumped into the slightly taller Chinese, pushing him back a bit. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"No don't worr-"

"Truly your beauty did not deserve such scrutiny!" Yao raised a brown as the other dug something out of the side pouch on his jacket. He pulled out a rose and presented it forward.  
"Ah glory behold this is nothing short of fate!" He then swapped spots with the invisible force he seemed to be giving the flower to and his said plant behind his back.

"WHAT DA-ZE?!" All appreciation: lost.

"We'll Mr. Seborgia it's too much for me~!" He made his face blush and clamped his eyes shut like a blushing school girl before zipping back to the other side.  
"Only befitting for a queen such as yourself!" He winked then swapped sides again.  
"You've struck my heart"  
This continued back and forth for quite some time. Somewhere around the ten minute mark, the two observers just couldn't handle it anymore. They ended up jacking his cookies and walking off. Not that the man noticed, he was too involved with himself.  
"Come on Yao, let's go da-ze… but where to?" Im Yong Soo thought aloud as he nibbled on a cookie that was almost as big as his miniature self.  
"I could show you around the place Lovino and I like to fish at!" Yao smiled enthusiastically.

"Sure! Let's go to that idiot's house da-ze. You know idiots are the only thing that didn't come from me da-ze."

"Of course they didn't aru." He rolled his eyes. He took a left turn when they reached the soldier who smiled at Yao slightly. He continued down back to the town square then went to the exit most bottom right of the square. He ended up in quite a run-down section of town. Walking towards a small dock looking over a lake, he was interrupted.

"Hey there! I'm Feliciano!" He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Looking around again, he noticed a little girl… no, that was definitely a little boy running towards him. "Ve, hello mister!" The little child seemed to appear almost out of nowhere. He had reddish brown hair and a curl on the opposite side of his head as Lovino. He wore what looked to be a green and white servant's dress. This garment is what confused Yao most about the boy's gender because it was, in fact, made for a woman.  
"We can't waste time playing with kids da-ze!" Yong Soo huffed.

"Yet we have time to visit someone you hate…" Yao rolled his eyes. The little kid tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
"Who is that?"  
"S-she saw me da-ze?! Spiritual people must be able to see me!" The Korean spirit panicked before hiding behind Yao.  
"Aww he dissapeared! Oh my! The time! I must leave! I'm sorry! See you!"  
"Something about that girl da-ze..."

"That was a boy aru!"

"How can you tell da-ze?!"

"Trust me I know, I've been mistaken for a girl tons of time. We guys just kind of… connect aru."

"Really? You've been mistaken for a girl?" Yao simply nodded and then pointed to a building with a soft smile.  
"Oh, here's his house aru!" He ran right up to the door and pushed it wide open without even knocking. He walked in and saw his friend reading a book titled _Make Cash Fast._  
"Oh, hey Yao, just who I was about to go looking for." He set the literature aside and sat up from his bed. "Listen; I've heard you've been going around monsters lately...  
What happened to you!? The Yao I knew would never be a jackass and risk his life like that!" The Chinese blinked in shock at this sudden outburst. He subconsciously moved his hand upon his messenger bag and gripped the tattered material tightly. He zipped open his bag and pulled out the corner of the ancient script.  
"... Well you see this book is the book of prophecy and-"  
"What the fuck? Listen to what you're saying! You must been fucking stupid... But... I can't help but worry about your safety... Quit while you can still live to tell your shitty tale! There is no money to be made there ... Well... Fine, wait here a second." The Italian began tugging nervously at his bangs before leaving the poor run down house he made his home in.

Yao nervously played with the cuffs on his coat before shoving the rest of his book back in the bag.

"He's such an ass aru. Try to open up to him and he just…" He muttered angrily. "He just blows me off! Well fine then! No one will be here when he comes back!" The Asian huffed and threw open the door. He began to stomp off only to run right into the man he was angry with.  
"Damn it Yao! I said wait!" Lovino hissed . "Here" He handed his friend a handful of money.  
"Obviously there's no way to get through your fucking thick skull, right? … I would know... Just watch your back! The monsters are fucking deadly as shit out there. If you get hurt I'm killing you got it? You can always do what I do and run away! It's my piece of advice as… um… As your best fucking friend, got it?!" The Chinese glanced down at the scraps of money thrown together by the man. This was probably the most he could get in a week. Lovino may be an expert pick-pocket, and these finances may very well be stolen… but…

Yao threw his arms around the Italia and grinned broadly. "Aww! Lovino aru! That's so sweet of you!"  
"G-Get off me damn it! Just take your fucking money and beat it!" The hot-headed man pushed his over-affectionate friend off of him.  
"How can I repay you aru?! … Oh! I know! Here!" Yao handed the remainder of the bread he received from Thai to his companion. The latter blushed even darker and grew wide-eyed at the food.

"Are you… sure?"

"I wouldn't have given it to you if I wasn't aru." With that initiative, Lovino dug into the morsel. He scarfed down each bit, not leaving a crumb, almost as if it was the last food he would ever see. The Italian licked his fingers before humming in pleasure.

"It was still warm too" He smiled before the rare sight turned back into his frowning face. "Th-Thanks…" And with that Lovino began walking back to his house and Yao smiled.

"Good-bye Lovino!"

"He... Oh whatever!"  
"Hey, wanna play?! No one will ever stop to play with me!" The Chinese turned around only to see the same little boy.

"Oh hello aru! How are you? And why won't anyone play with you?"

" Maybe because I'm too small!" Feliciano said sadly as he played with his hands shyly. Here I'll call someone wait!" The Italian looked to his right and saw the same large man that had explained the Blazera to Yao. "Mister!" He ran up to him only to have the Russian's foot seemingly faze right through him. The Chinese's jaw dropped as he stared at the little boy standing half through Ivan.  
"How are you Yao? Is there something on my shoe?" The man smiled as he adjusted the large amount of sunflowers held in his arms.  
"N-no aru..."  
"Best be going then da? I have a lot of writing to do." Ivan walked off humming happily.  
"See Ve?! No one wants to play! Maybe they just all hate Feli... Won't you play with me?! Here, have my most precious-wecious dolly! Take good care of her! Oh, have to go! I'll play with you later!" Feliciano's speech speed was faster than that of Yao's thought process and before he knew it, he was holding a doll and the little boy was gone.  
"Oh Yao, I wanted to tell you, you left your neck thing at my house the last time you visited." Lovino reemerged from his house and waved around the Chinese's spare ascot.

"I've been looking for that aru!" Yao smiled and took the piece of clothing. His ill-tempered friend rolled his eyes and was about to leave when something caught his eye.  
"Where... Did you get that?" He pointed down to the doll still in the Asian's hand.

"Huh? Oh um… A… friend."  
"Can I… Have it?"  
"Sure aru." Yao handed it over, no questions asked. He could always just use the code scan he took of the toy after the little boy left. Not only that, but he also included a few of the baked goods he stole from the jabbering Seborgia.  
"Have some cookies too aru! Stole them from your arch enemy." The long-haired man chuckled.  
"Sure but… Tell no one!" Lovino gave him a stabbing glare, that Yao didn't even bat a lash at.  
"Of course not aru." He just smiled and waved before walking off.  
"Thanks." Lovino held the doll close. "Oh and that bastard at the training hall wanted you! You know the one potato fucker?!"

"Ugh… Thanks aru…" Yao sighed. Romano held the new possessions tighter as Yao walked away. "... Is that bastard ignorant or just dumb?! He's so fucking naïve..."


End file.
